


A Punishment Deserved

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Exceprt:"Tell me, Potter, what do you think your punishment should be?""That's not for me to decide, sir." Harry's fists clench at his sides as he struggles not to fight this, fight him."So cooperative now, are we? Perhaps we should test this."





	A Punishment Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **A/N:** Written for [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefyr**](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/) who suggested Harry/Snape with the prompt "punishment". Apparently this is when I admit that I have in fact read Snarry, though this is my first attempt at writing it. Only for [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefyr**](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/). ♥  
 **Beta:** All credit goes to [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/)**nefyr** for doing the beta on this super fast.  


* * *

  
"Mr. Potter, what pray tell are you doing in my classroom after hours?" Snape questions, walking into the darkened room.

Harry looks up quickly, obviously startled. "I, umm, the thing is-"

"Out with it," Snape snaps out.

"Um…"

"Eloquent as always, Potter." Snape replies as he approaches Harry. "Not that I would expect anything but bumbling ignorance and disobedience from you."

Harry raises his head defiantly, looking Snape directly in the eyes.

"Of course not, _sir._ "

"Disrespect as well. No surprise there." Snape takes a step towards Harry bringing their bodies closer. "This, however, is not something that can be ignored. Tell me, Potter, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"That's not for me to decide, sir." Harry's fists clench at his sides as he struggles not to fight this, fight him.

"So cooperative now, are we? Perhaps we should test this. If I were to tell you to write me a ten page essay on the uses of moonstone you would say?"

"Due by when, sir?"

Snape nods his head in approval. "Correct." Snape raises his right hand, lightly running his thumb along Harry's jawbone. "And were I to tell you to report to this room for detention every night this week?"

"What time?"

Snape uses his free hand to lightly spank Harry. "Now, now, Potter. Aren't we forgetting something?"

Harry closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "What time, _sir_."

"Very good." Snape draws his finger across Harry's closed eyelids, eliciting a tiny shudder. Snape almost smiles at the response.

"And if I were to tell you that your punishment were to be a little more, experimental?" At this Snape takes another step and brings their bodies so close Harry can feel the other man's body heat. They aren't quite touching, but they are close enough that Harry can tell Snape is becoming aroused.

"I'd say as you wish, sir. What must I do?"

Snape's mouth curls at this response. It's too devilish and calculating to be a smile, but too laced with desire to contain any real contempt. With precision Snape turns Harry's body slightly and, with his hands on Harry's arse, closes the gap between their bodies.

Snape bends down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Do not pretend with me, Potter. I may be older than you but I am not blind nor am I lacking the sense of touch. I can see your arousal, your labored breathing as you struggle against submitting to me. You fight it, but you need it. You crave it. I can see your fingers clenching and your jaw tighten. You want this, me, and it angers you, but you cannot fight it forever." He pushes his hips forward making contact with Harry's half hard cock. "And that, Potter. I feel that. You are hard for me. Here, in this room, on the verge of being punished- yet your body reacts more naturally than you allow your mind. It senses this need and it responds." His grip on Harry's arse tightens and he grinds their erections together.

Harry bites back a moan, letting out only a tiny whimper. His hands fisted tightly between their bodies.

"Submit." Snape whispers silkily. He brings one hand up to thread through Harry's hair. With a firm, but surprisingly gentle grip Snape tilts Harry's head to the side exposing a long, supple neck. Bringing his lips to the pulse point at the base of Harry's throat he begins to kiss and lick, marking him.

As though his body is acting of its own will, Harry's left leg lifts slightly to curl back around Snape and ensures their bodies cannot separate. Harry's hands have unclenched, now barely holding onto the front of Snape's robes.

Snape takes the hand not holding Harry's hair and uses it to un-tuck Harry's shirt, rubbing his hand up Harry's spine and all the way down to the dip in his spine.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Harry opens his mouth to let out a quiet moan. "Severus." The name sounds raw and needy from his lips.

Snape ceases his attack on Harry's neck at the mention of his name. "Dear me, Potter. Looks like someone has lost a bet." Snape looks positively smug.

"Fuck the bet." Harry says testily.

"Not so hasty," Snape says easily. All the while his hand is still stroking Harry's arse. "What was the bet again? First one to use the other's proper name loses. Though maybe I'll go easy on you, since this role playing thing was your idea. I must admit you look quite desirable in your uniform. Much more so than when you were actually a student."  
Snape resumes his exploration of Harry's neck, rocking their hips together slowly to increase the sensations and drive Harry crazy.

"Yes, well that was nearly ten years ago." Harry manages to gasp out between whimpers. "I like to think I've grown up a little bit."

"Yes, you have grown quite a bit, _Harry_ " Snape speaks this into Harry's neck, between kisses, as his hand come forward and squeezes Harry's erection through his trousers.

Harry sucks in another deep breath, letting his head fall back. As his sense of control slips, Snape realizes Harry won't be able to stand this much longer and begins to guide them over towards the bed in the corner of the room.

"Told you it'd be better to do this in our chambers instead of using your dusty old classroom," Harry says as the back of his knees hit the mattress and he tumbles down, bringing Snape down with him.

"Perhaps you were right. If only because of your Gryffindor inability to wait."

"Now who can't wait- oh!" Harry says as Snape spells all of their clothing away. The instant skin on skin contact is a shock and Harry feels his cock harden even more at the increase in stimulation.

"What was that you were you saying, Harry?"

Harry doesn't answer, just hooks one foot behind Snape and brings their bodies together as his kisses his way across Snape's chest. Unwilling to let Harry take the control Snape pushes Harry away.

Harry whines at the loss of contact. "What'd you do that for?"

"Do not forget who is control here. You still need to be punished for earlier. Then there is the matter of me collecting my bet- an entire night of submission."

"But-"

"No buts tonight, Harry. Tonight you remember who you belong to."


End file.
